Intensity Match
by Kardal
Summary: Kim struggles with her reasons for being a hero.  A certain ex hero knows exactly what that is like and how to help.  This story is KIGO in nature.
1. Doubts

Disclaimer: Kim Possible and all of the characters from the show are the property of Disney. I am just playing in their backyard hoping that the owner of the house doesn't come out with a shotgun...

Warning: This will be KIGO. So if you do not like the girl/girl thing you might want to look elsewhere, otherwise enjoy.

-----------

Anything is possible for a Possible. That was what Kim's father had always taught his daughter. It had become her mantra as a globetrotting teen hero. Her confidence and skill had led her to victory over crazed super villains, evil robots, and even an alien invasion during her high school graduation. With all of that behind her it should be easy to get out of a straight jacket while being dangled over a pit of man-eating raccoons, right?

"Man-eating raccoons," asked Shego with her usual disgust when it came to one of Dr. Drakken's ridiculous death traps. She was standing next to the madman on a catwalk overlooking the pit of masked mammals.

"They do have rabies," replied the blue tinged madman.

"Oh, come on. Seriously?" shouted Kim and Shego at the same time.

"Jinx, you owe me a soda," said Kim. She was struggling hard, but it was difficult trying to slip her shoulder out of socket long enough to get free of the jacket.

"Only if you can get out of this alive, Princess," Shego said with a smirk. Shego admitted to herself that Kim probably would escape. The younger woman always did.

"Why are you doing this anyways," Kim asked to buy time. Dr. Drakken could push the button to drop her at any moment. "Didn't you two figure out that you are better at good when Warmonga returned?"

Drakken had a blank stare that meant he really didn't understand the question. For him trying to take over the world was about the only thing he was capable of thinking about.

Shego responded, "Because it pays better." The thief snatched the winch control from Drakken's tiny hand and ran her finger around the big red button teasing the redhead. "Also it is so much, much more fun."

Kim renewed her struggles to escape from her restraints. "So this is just a game, Shego?"

"Of course," Shego laughed. "Why do you insist on always saving the world? Don't say, 'because it is the right thing to do.' Those idiots at Global Justice, not to mention Team Impossible, are more then capable of doing the job. Admit it Kimmie, you do it for the thrill. Just. Like. Me."

Kim paused for a moment in her struggles to think about what Shego said. Her first response was to say that it wasn't true, but was it? She was pulled from her musings when she heard Drakken squeal.

"What is wrong with you, Dr. D?" asked Shego. She was tempted to scorch the pony-tailed freak for making her jump like that.

"I just realized that the Buffoon is not tied up next to Possible. He is, no doubt, about to pounce on me," replied Drakken.

Kim let out a small sigh. Shego caught it.

"What's the matter, Pumpkin?" taunted the green thief. "Boyfriend troubles?"

Kim grimaced. Shego always seemed to know exactly how to needle her. "Ron broke up with me." Kim willed herself not to get upset again. Ron was gone. He was still in Middleton studying to be a chef. Also Yori had returned to America only a few weeks after the breakup. Kim needed to focus on the here and now, most particularly how to get out of this trap.

"Oh," said Shego. Kim was shocked that it didn't go any further. Shego had a big opening to hurt Kim, but she let it slide.

Kim didn't have time to really think about it as she finally managed to dislocate her shoulder and slip out of the jacket. Free of her restraints Kim fell towards the pit. With her good arm she aimed and fired her hairdryer grapple and swung up to a catwalk opposite of Drakken and Shego. Ramming her left shoulder into the guardrail she popped her shoulder back into place with a grunt.

"You think you're all that, Kim Possible, but I still have the Frequency Amplifier Chip." Drakken searched his pockets looking to show off the chip.

"Do you mean this chip?" asked Kim holding up the stolen piece of technology. Shego immediately started to laugh.

"How?" was all the stunned man could manage.

"While you were putting me in the straight jacket I picked it from your pocket." Kim placed the chip in one of the pockets of her belt. She reloaded her grapple for an exit.

"I am impressed, Pumpkin," said Shego. She actually appeared proud of the redhead.

Kim caught herself blushing a little at the compliment. "I have my first day of college first thing tomorrow morning, so I can't stay." Kim shot her grapple through one of the high set windows in the lair. "So if you would just go turn yourselves in that would be great." Kim didn't really think they would, but it was fun to say. She hit the recoil button on the hairdryer and disappeared from sight through the window.

Drakken launched into a fit after the hero was gone. "Shego," he shouted. "Stop her!"

Shego was not in the mood. "Just be happy she didn't stick around long enough to see us thrown in jail. Frankly, I am tired of busting your blue ass out. Let's just get out of here before GJ shows up."

Drakken was about to protest when he caught the look in his sidekick's eye. Instead he felt the overwhelming urge to say, "Please, no plasma wedgies." Then he ran away to wait at the hover car while Shego calmed down.

Alone, Shego stared at the window that Kim had used to escape. "You are wasting your talents, Princess," she said to the empty room before following after Drakken.

Shego didn't know it, but Kim Possible sat on the roof of the lair and heard what she said. The teen hero pondered the thief's words while watching Drakken's hover car take off and disappear into the night.

Kim Really did have to start college in the morning so she slipped away to her apartment in Upperton. She would return the chip to her father's research center after class.

What Shego had said was still bouncing around her head as she climbed into her bed.

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

The next day, Kim dropped off the chip at the Middleton Research Center. Her mind was still stuck on what Shego had said the previous night. She sat in her hot car, trying to prove to herself that the thief was wrong.

She needed to talk to someone. Ron was still her friend, but she still felt a little uncomfortable around him and Yori. Yori was nice, but the whole sitch was a little awkwierd. Monique never really understood the things Kim did, that really only left one person. Kim pulled out her Kimmunicator and signaled Wade.

"What's up KP," said the young genius as his face appeared on the screen. "Any trouble returning the Frequency Amplifier Chip?"

"No," she replied. "That was no big. I just..." Kim didn't know what to say. 'I am having second thoughts about this whole hero thing,' didn't seem like a good thing to say.

"What ever you need, Kim. I am here for you," said Wade.

She smiled. "Thanks, Wade. You rock. I just..." Kim decided to ask something else instead. "Why do you do what you do?" she asked.

"Well, I enjoy the challenge, I guess," he said immediately. "Working with you I get to invent some really cool stuff, and hack some serious systems." After a brief pause he added. "It is the thrill that comes from doing what no one else can."

"Exactly," Kim nodded enthusiastically in agreement. Then she caught herself and frowned. "What about helping people?"

Wade looked a little guilty for not thinking of that first. "That is a good thing too." She could tell that it was an afterthought for the genius.

"That is my problem, Wade," she said. "Am I doing this for the right reasons?"

"Kim, if you were only in this for the thrill you would be like Shego," he replied. "There is more thrill on the other side, trust me." He was trying to alleviate his friends concerns, but he was having the opposite effect. Since the events that had led to Miss Go staying at her house, Kim had come to realize how much she had in common with the ex hero.

Then something else Wade had said struck her. "What do you mean by 'trust me'?" she asked in a suspicious tone.

"I… Uh…" the hacker stammered. "You must have misheard me. Bad connection and all…"

"Right," she said sarcastically. "What does on of the world's best hackers do when not helping Team Possible?" she mused aloud.

"I think I hear my mother calling." Wade quickly said goodbye and cut the connection. The boys discomfort and lame excuse made Kim laugh. It also gave her something more to think about.

She was actually starting to feel better when she returned to her apartment. Inside she froze for a moment. On her coffee table sat an old-fashioned twelve-ounce glass soda bottle. R.C. Cola was scribed across the label.

Kim picked up the still cold bottle and a note card that was leaning on it. The paper was a light green. The black lettering was a beautiful script that she had once seen on a blackboard back in Middleton High.

K-

As Promised.

-S

Kim smiled as she twisted off the metal cap. The soda tasted wonderful.


	2. Trial Run

Kim finally buckled and met Ron and Yori for lunch at Bueno Nacho. It was hard to accept that Ron had found her to be, as he put it, 'Way too intense'. But after some nacos and some antics by Rufus, things started to feel more normal. They had even started to make fun of Monkey Fist's accent when the Kimmunicator beeped.

"What's the sitch, Wade," she asked.

"Drakken and Motor Ed are tearing apart an expo of advanced prototype cars in Detroit," he said.

"Shego?" Kim asked.

Wade scrolled through the reports for a moment. "Nope. Looks like the cousins are on their own for this one."

"What do you say?" she asked turning to her friends sitting together across from her. "You two up for a little motor mayhem?"

"We are in KP," cheered Ron.

"It would be my honor to assist, Kim-san," replied Yori. Even Rufus gave the thumbs up.

Outside the Bueno Nacho a helicopter landed in the parking lot. They quickly got on and buckled in for the trip to the airport where they transferred to a jet that quickly took them to Detroit.

While en route Kim thought about her relationship with Ron. It was hard not to since she was watching him snuggle up close to his new girlfriend. When they had split up it had only hurt a little. After all they were still best friends, and they always would be. What hurt was the reason Ron had given. Ron said he couldn't keep the pace, anymore. It had been fine while in high school, but the constant strain from the missions and Kim's inherent intensity had been too much for the blonde boy to handle. The fears at graduation had instilled the need to think about the future in him. He wanted a plan, and Kim wanted to just keep doing what she enjoyed.

Kim had even caught him mediating a couple of times. He seemed to be pulling back and becoming more reserved. He wanted to think things through and maybe try avoiding unnecessary risk.

Yori on the other hand was calmer. Sure she was a ninja and she went on missions just like Kim, but apparently she didn't share Kim's penance for diving into the fight or jumping out of a plane without a chute. (Hey it had worked. She had caught the guy and used his parachute!) Yori was more methodical and, to Kim, boring. What was the fun in knowing how everything was going to turn out? Where was the challenge and the need for intuition? Kim was pulled from her thoughts when they had to jump from the plane and parachute to the roof of the convention center where the expo was being held.

Looking through the skylights they could see Motor Ed and Drakken. They were loading cars into a modified semi truck that they had obviously rammed through the wall of the building. Police and security were being held back by a sizeable group of syntho-drones.

After opening the windows the three heroes lowered repel lines down most of the way, but not far enough to give away their arrival. Carefully they lowered themselves until they were directly over the villains. On a silent count from Kim they all dropped on their targets.

Yori managed to land directly behind the group of drones. Using her fans she quickly began to slash away, spilling green goo in her wake. Ron landed directly on Drakken. The pair crumpled to the floor in a comic pile of flailing limbs.

Kim managed to land directly in front of Motor Ed. "Whoa," said the startled mullet-head. "How's it hanging, Red. I hear you're a college coed now."

Kim found herself in a foul mood. What was the point of this? A single swift kick knocked Ed through the open window of one of the cars they had been trying to steal.

Before he could climb back out of the car, Drakken and Ron rolled hard into the grill of the vehicle. The air bag exploded with Ed's head only inches away from the steering wheel. The rogue mechanic was knocked out. So were Drakken and Ron.

Kim turned to find another opponent. Unfortunately, she watched as Yori soundly cut down the last of the drones. Kim wanted to scream. _All this way? One measly kick? No challenge at all! WHERE THE HELL IS SHEGO?!?_

"Are you alright, Kim-san?" Yori appeared concerned.

The redhead shook her head to regain focus. "Sorry about that Yori," she replied. "I just got caught up in the moment, that's all." Kim tried to shrug off the ninja's attention.

"We should be going, Kim-san," said Yori. "Would you be so kind as to help me collect Ron-san. He seems to be having trouble standing."

The girls walked over to where Ron was trying to get up, having regained consciousness. "Did we win," he asked sheepishly as the women helped him to his feet.

"Yeah, Ron," said Kim. "You were awesome. You took out both Drakken and Motor Ed."

"Your American style buffoonery has saved the day Stoppable-san." Yori gave Ron a peck on the check.

"Boo-yah!" Ron suddenly felt a lot better. "Back to the Bueno Nacho from some serious Naco style celebrating!"

--------

Back in Drakken's lair, Shego was all smiles. On her television she had watched the entire battle. Kim's response to how easily they had won was priceless. The girl should have been happy that they had stopped the bad guys, but it was clear to the green thief that Kim was not pleased with the results. The girl was practically bouncing from foot to foot looking for some kind of outlet.

"You aren't going to find it there, Kimmie," she said to the television. "If you want a real challenge you are going to have to look for it."

Shego went to her private quarters and began to pack. She had her own plan now. She didn't need Drakken for it either. She would let him rot in jail for now. Maybe he would be useful again sometime, but she doubted it.

Taking everything she needed she loaded up a hover car and went in search of her own lair. She was through working for idiots.

---------

Two weeks after the events at the car expo, Kim was bored out of her mind. Ron and Yori had gone to Japan for the week. Not a single mission had come up either. She had been a little surprised when Shego had not busted out Drakken. She had been hoping to have the excuse to fight her nemesis.

She was spending the day at her parents. They were sitting down to dinner when she heard the Kimmunicator beeping in the living room. She practically flew across the house and dove over the couch to answer it. "Slow down, dear," came her mother's voice.

"Sorry, mom," Kim shouted over her shoulder before answering the call. "Hey, Wade. Did we get a hit on the site?"

"Actually it doesn't come from the site," he replied.

"Oh?" She raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"It came through some other contacts I have gained over the years. Not exactly what you would call legitimate contacts," he rambled. Kim could tell he was already having second thoughts about the call.

"What is it, Wade," she asked using the tone of her voice to urge him on.

"I wouldn't normally have even brought it up, but after the conversation we had a few weeks ago…"

"Stop stalling," she demanded. "Spill."

"It would be a paying job, for once." Kim was tempted to question his tone, but realized that if she interrupted him now she may never get the information.

"The job is in Go City," he said. "The client wants the mayor's laptop computer from his office. Now, Kim, this job is worth fifty grand. And it seemed like a good chance for you to work through your doubts about being a hero."

"You don't think I will finish the job, do you?" she asked. She didn't think so either.

"If I was a betting man, I would put my money on you getting in, picking up the laptop, and then immediately putting it back on the desk to just walk away," said the hacker.

Kim thought about it for a moment. Wade was right; if she wanted to she could just walk away at any point. "I am in, Wade. Send me the details."

The Kimmunicator chimed as it received a data file. "That file has plans for the entire municipal building and all surrounding buildings. That should give you what you need to plan your entrance and exit strategies," he said. "There are also some files on lock picking and a few other small things you have never needed the skills for in the past."

Kim switched Wade to voice only so she could flip through the files. "This is all very well prepared. Despite how you sounded, you knew I would take this on, didn't you?"

"Yeah," he replied. "I even set up an account to launder the money if I am wrong and you finish the job."

"Once again, you rock, Wade." Kim thought of something else. "Is there any way you could make a few mods to the battle suit?"

"Let me guess, you want black with a mask of some sort?" he asked.

"Please and thank you," she said with a smile. "I plan to move on this in three days."

"I will have the suit ready," replied the hacker.

---------

Three days later a feminine form, clad in all black was perched on the edge of the Go City Communications Building roof directly across the street from the city's municipal building. The black clad thief wielded a long rifle like grapple device.

Taking careful aim she shot the hook across the open expanse where it imbedded itself in the granite wall just above the highest window of the building. Kim used the built in hook on the butt of the rifle to secure it to the large radio tower on the communication building. After attaching a safety line she grabbed the wire with both her arms and legs and shimmied across the fifteen-story canyon.

Upon reaching the other building she dangled herself from the safety line to inspect the window. The windows on high-rise buildings were not designed for opening. Kim elected to use her lipstick laser to burn a hole large enough to fit through. It was not the most professional solution, she thought to herself, but it would do for a first time try. 'What am I thinking? This is the only try!'

The moment she stepped into the office alarms went off. The sound was distracting, but she knew from the plans she would have a minute or two before anyone could get to where she was.

Kim carefully surveyed the office for her target. A large painted portrait of the mayor and his wife caught her attention, particularly the wife. The woman had long black hair and striking emerald eyes. Kim could easily imagine the woman younger and with pale green skin, a tight form fitting suit….

Kim cursed herself for losing focus. The laptop was sitting on the desk hooked to a dock. Kim quickly pulled every wire she could see heading into the thing and placed it carefully into her backpack, insuring it didn't interfere with the built in parachute.

In her hurry to catch up on her timetable, Kim didn't even pause to think about backing out of the theft. The moment of truth had come and gone. She had acted, not thought.

Then the guards arrived. Four large men burst into the office shouting orders for her to surrender. 'No way,' she said to herself. Kim back flipped onto the large desk and took up her favorite defensive stance.

The first guard made to grab her leg, but only succeeded in having the leg connect with his head hard enough to render him unconscious. Two of the remaining guards pushed the desk in an attempt to knock her off. A front flip ended with her standing with one foot on each mans shoulder. Kim put all of her weight on the left man so she could kick the one on her right. Continuing the motion she flipped off the other man with enough force to wrench his shoulder.

The last guard rushed her. The man seemed to have training as a boxer, but he was not quick enough to guard against the lightning fast strikes that Kim had been perfecting over years of fighting people like Shego. A few quick combos and the man was down. A roundhouse kick sent the man with the injured shoulder crashing over the desk where he remained.

For a moment she was the only one left standing. Then six more guards poured in to the large office.

Kim realized she wasn't fighting to save the world. She had what she needed. It was time to go. She ran across the room and took a flying leap through the hole in the window. 

The second she was clear of the glass she pulled her chute. It was a short fall, but the chute unfurled enough to slow her down. Combined with the power of the battle suit she landed gracefully on the sidewalk below. Kim cut the lines to the chute.

Holding out a hand to stop traffic, she ran to the middle of the road amidst the sounds of angry shouts and horns. Kim flipped up a manhole cover and disappeared into the abyss below before anyone could get out of their cars, or guards could come running out of the building.


	3. Job Offer

Kim, still in disguise, stood on the porch of a rather large estate in the outskirts of Go City. "Are you sure this is the right place, W?" she asked.

"I am sure of it, Autumn," said the hacker. "The instructions are to let yourself in and wait in the lobby."

Kim let herself in the unlocked door. "How did I end up with that codename?" she asked her new black communicator.

"You always say it is your favorite season, your hair color, and…" Wade was interrupted.

"And you are 'falling' from grace," said an electronic voice that startled Kim. She quickly pocketed her communicator and surveyed the foyer she had entered. The grand marble staircase and a beautiful crystal chandelier screamed old money.

Standing in the middle of the room was a young girl dressed in a simple white dress. The girl was silently watching Kim with big green eyes. Next to her was a small table with the speaker that spoke to her. "Please hand the laptop to Jesse."

Kim pulled out the prize she had fought hard for. "Before I do, I want my money," she stated.

The electronic voice laughed. "Very good, Autumn. Your hacker should be confirming payment….. now." Kim's new communicator beeped twice in confirmation.

Kim handed the laptop to the girl. She watched as the girl disappeared through an archway into an adjoining parlor of sorts. From her angle by the door, she couldn't see into most of the room. She wondered if it was time to leave.

The speaker came back to life. "It isn't a fake! You really did it." Even scrambled the surprise in the voice came through clearly.

Kim smirked. "You know me, I can't walk away from a challenge. It is one of those things we have in common, Shego." Kim waited to see if the bait would be taken.

After a long pause the voice returned. "And how did you come to that conclusion, Miss Possible?"

"What, not 'Princess'," Kim goaded her hostess. "Honestly, Mayor Godfrey has a large portrait in his office. Your mother is beautiful. You take after her a lot."

There was another pause. "In here, Kimmie," came Shego's real voice from the parlor. Kim pulled off her mask and stepped into the room. The parlor consisted of a few bookshelves and a fireplace with chairs scattered around for reading. Shego was sitting in one of two chairs facing the fireplace. The woman was wearing a black shirt and blue jeans. Her shoes were sitting in front of the chair while her feet were tucked underneath her on the chair.

Kim could see that the other woman had positioned herself so she could watch little Jesse playing with some dolls on the other side of the room. The green thief gestured for Kim to take the other seat near the empty fireplace. "I didn't think you were a mother," Kim said.

"No, I am not. Jesse is Matthew's, I mean Mego's oldest," said Shego. "I am back in town three days and I get blackmailed into babysitting."

"So I am not the only one you want to lure to the dark side?" she prodded.

Shego chuckled and shook her head "Nah, the girl is too sweet and mild." The green thief smirked. "Then again, I bet you were too at that age."

"Sweet maybe, but I have never been mild," Kim replied. "Wait a minute. Are you talking to your brothers again?"

Except Hego," Shego said. "Overgrown lummox," she grumbled to herself loud enough for Kim to hear. The conversation hit an easy silence for a moment and Kim inspected her surroundings. The chairs they were in would have made a wonderful place to curl up and read during the cold winter months. The place, despite its size, seemed cozy and pleasant.

"Why did you want the laptop?" Kim finally asked. "I know its not a very professional question, but couldn't you get it another way?"

"I knew the security layout of the office. It is a litte too hard for a normal first time thief, but not too hard as to make it an impossible challenge. The point was for you to have some fun," said Shego. "I don't need the thing. I will send the laptop home with Jesse. Mego will see that father gets it back. Nobody gets hurt or loses anything. Well, except for my fifty grand."

"Tell that to the four guards I laid out in your father's office." Kim was starting to feel really, really guilty.

"You are not the type to kill or even cripple someone," Shego said. "I am sure they will be just fine." Shego shrugged off the redhead's concerns.

In order to avoid freaking herself out Kim changed the subject. "Why is Drakken still in prison?"

"My contract with him ended the day before the car expo incident," she replied. "That is why I wasn't there. If he wants he can hire me for odd jobs, but no more contracts. I don't think he can afford to have me bust him out now. I am working for myself now."

"Really, I didn't peg you for the world domination type," Kim said.

"No, but working for Drakken, I didn't get to be the master thief I had always enjoyed being." Kim could hear a little wistfulness in the woman's voice. "Sure I got to steal, but it was always a very small part in some bigger, and usually ridiculous, plan."

"I have a feeling Kim Possible's website is going to be very busy," said Kim with a half smile.

"Probably," said Shego with a wide grin. Then she looked Kim in the eye and said, "I may have a few large jobs coming up. Do you think Autumn would be interested in some more work?"

Kim stood to leave before answering. "I am sure you know where to find me."

--------

A few days later Shego took Kim up on it.

Kim had decided to go out to one of the dance clubs that existed between Upperton and Middleton. Using a part of her little windfall Kim had purchased many new outfits from the Club Banana near campus. For her night on the town she chose a tight burgundy top and a pair of black jeans.

Kim arrived at the Dragon's Den around nine at night. The club was a massive three-story building. Each floor had its own bar and large dance floor. The top two levels had six-inch thick clear plexiglass for floors so that it seemed you were dancing on the air.

The torches and rot iron fixtures gave the club a distinct but subtle gothic feel. Techno and rock music blared from speakers built into pillars carved with dragons and other mythological monsters.

Kim surveyed the club looking for Monique, who had promised to meet her. After taking a circuit of the entire building, she took a seat at the bottom floors bar and ordered an RC Cola to drink while waiting for her friend to arrive. She had never had the brand before the one she had found in her apartment, but she had discovered that it was quickly becoming her favorite.

Eventually the pull of the music was enough to draw her onto the floor alone. The beat quickly consumed her and she danced within the mass of people on the dimly lit floor. Km moved her body with the beat and closed her eyes. Time disappeared for a few songs and she didn't have a real thought other then how good it felt to just let go. 

She was completely relaxed when she bumped into someone. Kim quickly turned to apologize and was surprised to see Shego standing there with her usual smirk. The woman was dressed in deep green long sleeve top that flared just before her wrists. A belt made of a length of chain held on a short skirt with a slit up the side. The green woman fit perfectly in with the feel of the club.

Kim almost dropped into a defensive stance out of years of built up instinct. Then she tried to form an apology instead. Before she could do either Shego turned and returned Kim's hip bump and began to dance. Kim decided to just dance with her.

Together the pair flowed along the floor. Years of fighting gave each an intimate knowledge of how the other moved. At first they danced apart, but gradually they kept getting closer. It was like their bodies had been talking for years during their fights, and now, tonight, the conversation had finally changed.

At one point Shego bravely placed her hands on Kim's hips. The older woman looked the redhead in the eye for a response. The reply came when Kim placed her hands on Shego's shoulders and they continued to move. They continued to dance for several more songs.

When Kim needed a drink she grabbed Shego's hand and led her off the floor, keeping the thief close. She felt alive having the other woman near and she wasn't ready to give it up.

Kim got their drinks and led them to a table with high stools. They drank in silence. Occasionally meeting eyes and smiling like schoolgirls just to look away again. After finishing their drinks, the pair remained silent. They both felt something in the air and neither wanted to break it by saying something stupid.

Then one of Kim's favorite songs began to pour from the speakers. She jumped off her stool and dragged a willing Shego back onto the floor. The room full of people disappeared as two moved as one. The unspoken conversation continued.

Just after the song finished, but before a new song could start Kim felt a tap on her shoulder. "Hey, girlfriend," said Monique. "Sorry I am late, but Ron stopped by the house with that Yori girl. They are here too."

Kim froze for a moment. Monique had failed to recognize her dance partner, but Ron would in a heartbeat. "I should be going," said Shego.

Without hesitation Kim latched onto the woman's hand. "Don't tell my you are afraid of Ron?" The comment confused Monique, but before she could say anything Ron arrived with his date.

"KP," he shouted in his usual excited tone. "You caught Shego!"

Kim felt Shego try to pull away, so she pulled back hard enough to unbalance the thief. She wrapped her arm around the thief's waist to keep her from falling. Kim kept her hold tight. Maybe it was the excitement of earlier in the week returning, or the way she still felt almost intoxicated by all the close dancing, but Kim just blurted out the first thought that came to mind. "Not yet," she said with a smirk. "But, I am trying." Since she was already physically holding Shego, the meaning was not lost on her friends.

Kim inspected faces for damage caused by her statement. Ron was wide mouthed with shock, as was Yori. Monique gave Shego the same inspecting look she always gave Kim's boyfriends when she had introduced them to her. Shego's face was Kim's favorite. The thief looked a little surprised, but the smile said it was a pleasant one.

Ron grabbed Kim's shoulder and spun her around and pushed her hair from her neck.

"Ouch," she yelped. "What are you doing?"

"Looking for a mind control chip!"

"There isn't one," she snapped.

"Moodulator?" he guessed again.

"Ron," she said with a warning tone.

He stepped back and raised his hands in self-defense. "Just checking, KP."

"Back off, Stoppable," snarled Shego. "Let me have a word with the Princess. Then you can go about your little play date." Shego pulled Kim away from her friends and back to the bar.

"Do you have to be like that with him?" Kim asked.

"Yes," the thief replied bluntly. "But what I came here to talk about is work. Are you interested?"

"What's the sitch?" she didn't hesitate to ask.

"Junior wants a crown for 'his queen'," Shego used air quotes.

Something clicked in Kim's mind. "Bonnie," she said to no one in particular.

"Who?" asked Shego.

"Junior's 'queen' is a girl I went to high school with," the redhead explained. "She was my worst enemy through the entire four years."

"I thought I was your nemesis?" Shego feigned hurt.

Kim rolled her eyes. "In the real world, yeah, but in the fish bowl that is high school, Bonnie Rockwaller was my worst nightmare."

"We will just call the cops after we are paid and tell them where to find it then," Shego said with a shrug.

Kim thought about it for a moment. Then she smiled at the image in her head of Bonnie wearing the crown while being shackled.

"I will take that evil little grin as a yes," said Shego, who was also smiling. After leaving some instructions with Kim, Shego disappeared from the club. After some consideration of consequences, Kim also snuck away rather then deal with Ron.


	4. Work and Play

Disclaimer: I realized that I have not put the standard disclaimer at the beginning of the last two chapters so…. I don't own Kim Possible, I don't own Kim Possible, I don't own Kim Possible. There, that should about cover it.

Authors Note: Thank you to all who have reviewed. I really do appreciate your encouragement.

--------

Shego had a preference for warmth. She liked sun, beaches, and colorful drinks with little umbrellas. The cool dreary dampness of London was almost oppressive to her. It would have been unbearable if not for the warm body sitting next to her on the bus bench.

She had hoped and prayed, but was still surprised that her Princess had agreed to come. Shego was, well, thrilled. The thief gazed past the object of her thoughts and out the window. They were on the top level of one of London's famous red double-decker buses. Shego would normally not be caught dead on any form of public transportation. If she had her way they would be cruising the countryside in some fine crafted European sports car. But Kim had been persuasive. 'Damn puppy dog pout!'

She wanted to be angry, but the redhead's enthusiasm was just so infectious. Kim had already been to the English capital many times, but only on missions. She had not had an opportunity to take in the sites and enjoy her time in the history rich city.

They were on a mission now, but one of the benefits of being the bad guy is you get to set the schedule. Together Kim and Shego had been to several museums, Buckingham Palace, and even to the Tower of London. At the latter they had seen the object that had drawn them across the Atlantic.

They passed a dance club and it reminded her of dancing with Kim and of the girl's declaration to her friends. Since then neither had spoken of that night. Just like then the villainess dared not break the magic of that moment. She was afraid that if she brought it up she would say something sarcastic or flippant.

The bus dropped them off in front of the White Cross Hotel where Shego had booked them a nice two-bedroom suite. On her own, this would not have been Shego's first choice for a place to stay. It was halfway across town from their target and being such a fine establishment it had more security then she would have preferred. It was an extra step to sneak in and out of her own room in her cat suit.

The fact was she was trying to impress Kimmie. Shego was no fool. The younger woman was no doubt still wrestling with her morals. It was the older thief's goal to make sure Kim was as happy and comfortable as possible. In a way she was wooing the redhead, and enjoying every minute of the process.

In their rooms, Shego changed into her trademark black and green suit. Kim slipped into her upgraded battle suit. When they were ready they took the service elevator down to the underground parking garage.

Thirty minutes later their car was parked down the street from the famous tower. Shego led her protégé around and over the centuries old defenses that surrounded the Tower of London. Then they reached the first modern defense.

"Wade," Kim spoke into her headset. "We have a fast sweeping laser grid here." Red lines could be seen scanning back and forth across the yard separating the outer wall that they were on and the base of the tower proper.

"Damn," mumbled Shego. These were just too fast for her. She considered her options. She was the master thief. She felt it was her job to think of a way to get across.

"I can't shut them down without setting off every alarm in the complex, sorry," they both heard him say over their earpieces.

"Could you at least slow them down?" asked Shego.

"Not sure how, there is not a control for that function," replied the genius.

"Can you, maybe, bog down their system," offered Kim.

Wade thought about it for a moment. "Yeah, I have an idea." The women could hear frantic typing for a moment. After a few seconds the beams began to slow down drastically. They even occasionally stopped.

"What did you do?" asked Shego.

"Spyware," he replied. "Lots and lots of spyware. It is going to take them months to get rid of it all."

"You are evil, Wade," Kim laughed.

"It is like one of Dr. D's plans, only it actually worked," added Shego.

The green thief led the way as they weaved and flipped their way through the varied beams until they both had their backs pressed against the side of the tower. Three stories up was the nearest window.

Kim launched her suit's wrist mounted grapple and pulled Shego into a hug to lift them up. 'I hope they don't have thermal sensors,' Kim thought to herself. The heat of her partner was… distracting.

A shock sensor that Shego had seen a hundred times before protected the window. A quick flare of plasma short-circuited the sensor. They could rip the window out of its mountings now and the system would never know.

They entered the building in one of the old armor lined hallways. A quick check in with Wade reveled they were two stories below the vault that held the crown jewels, including the tiara they were after.

Kim felt more alive then when pulling her most dangerous stunts as a hero. It took all of her skill and speed to keep pace with Shego while avoiding the random guard sweeps and surveillance cameras. Dive behind this armor, dangle from that crossbeam, slide behind another doorway, it was a new thrill that the redhead found invigorating.

Shego could see Kim's excitement in her body language and it was infectious. This was the most fun she had had on a job in a long time, excluding her fights with Kimmie, of course. The green thief couldn't help but match Kim's grin as they entered the room that contained the vault.

The pair inspected the impressive vault door carefully. The massive steel structure was secured with a combination of electronic and manual locks. Wade easily disabled the electronic components, but that left five two-inch thick deadbolts. Without the proper keys and combinations that left Shego with one option.

"Put your mask on, Pumpkin," she said to Kim.

"Why?" came the reply.

"I am going to have to burn through these bolts. It will take a few minutes. The guards will be coming. Would you watch my back?" asked Shego.

Kim did as she was asked and turned to face the door. The room filled with an eerie green light. After a few seconds the alarms began to blare, and men with tasers soon poured into the room. She didn't bother trying to avoid the ones aimed at her. The wires just bounced harmlessly off of the advanced material of her battle suit. Instead she concentrated on stopping anything that was aimed at her partner.

"Options, Wade?" she asked.

"Staff on your right shin," he replied. Kim pulled a short slender cylinder from its holder on the outside of her right leg. "Twist it," said Wade. Kim did so and the staff expanded to almost seven feet in length.

Staff in hand she easily kept her opponents at bay. Realizing that their tasers weren't working they pulled out their nightsticks, but found it impossible to get close enough to make even one hit.

"Kim," said Wade. "Just got a hit on the site. Apparently Shego and some new mystery partner are robbing the Tower of London. Should I arrange a lift for you and Ron?" The boy was trying, unsuccessfully, to sound serious as he read the report that had popped up on one of his many screens.

Shego did laugh. "Knock it off, nerdlinger. I am trying to concentrate," she said. "Autumn, I got three down and only two to go," she shouted over her shoulder.

A few quick swings of the staff and more guards crumpled, unconscious. Two more men came through the door. "Good," she shouted back. "How many guards can be in one tower?" Kim lashed out with a series of pointed strikes.

Some typing could be heard. "You would be surprised," replied Wade.

Before she could point out to the hacker that her question had been rhetorical, Kim heard the vault door open behind her. She turned in time to see Shego stuffing the crown into her backpack. 

Kim recoiled her staff and drew out several small white orbs. Seeing what was in the redhead's hand, Shego covered her eyes, as did Kim herself. That should have been a warning to the guards, but they were blinded a second later as a series of bright flashes filled the room in quick succession.

It took several minutes for the first of the guards to clear his vision enough to see the open vault. By then the thieves were long gone with the royal crown. Nothing else had been touched.

--------

Kim Possible was sitting in the co-pilot seat of Shego's jet talking to Dr. Director. Of course the Director had no idea where the redhead was. If she did the conversation would have been much different.

"Yes, Director," she said. "I just watched Shego deliver the crown to Senor Senior, Junior." There was a pause while the Director spoke. "No, ma'am, I did not see her new partner."

For her part the green thief was performing preflight checks pending their lift off from the beautiful Mediterranean island. She had a smirk on her face as she listened to the conversation behind her.

"I am going after Shego, ma'am. Would you please send a team out to retrieve the crown, please?" There was another pause. "Yes, Director, I will be careful." With that Kim signed off and switched to the frequency reserved for Wade.

"It is all there, KP," said the hacker. "Two million has been transferred to your accounts and I sent the other two to Shego's."

"Sounds like it is time to celebrate, Princess." Shego lifted off from the island and pointed the nose of the jet in the direction of Go City.

--------

Together the pair sat on Shego's sofa and watched the evening news. "Get your hands off me," Bonnie's voice filed the parlor. "Junior, make them stop. Don't you have goons or something?"

"Stop it! You are messing up my hair," Junior sounded almost as shrill as Bonnie. "Wait until Father hears of this!"

The scene shifted from the couple to a reporter interviewing GJ agent William Du. "Thanks to the hard work of our agents, Global Justice will be returning the crown to Her Majesty shortly," he said.

"Is there any word on the thieves that perpetrated this crime? Are there any clues as to the identity of this new mystery partner of the super villain Shego?," asked the reporter.

"There are few people in the world that are capable of keeping up with Shego…,"

"Damn straight," the green thief interjected.

"Shush," scolded Kim.

Du was still speaking, "With such a short list of suspects it is only a matter of time before we find the new partner and they lead us to Shego."

"Thank you, Agent Du," said the reporter. "This is Tasha Johns reporting for MBS news." The camera showed one last short scene on Bonnie struggling to hit the Global Justice agent that was trying to load her into the back of the blue helicopter with the GJ logo on its side. The girl was screaming bloody murder and it was more then Kim could take.

Both women were laughing hard as Shego shut off the television. They laughed so hard that Kim developed a stitch in her side from not being able to breathe. The image of Bonnie trying to smack the guard was too much. She rolled over onto her back and stretched out trying to alleviate the pain from her side while still giggling.

Slowly her fits of giggles subsided and Kim took stock of her position. She was lying lengthwise on the sofa with her head cradled in Shego's lap. The older woman's hand was resting on her bare belly below where her shirt had worked itself up during her maneuvering.

Both women's laughter slowly faded and they stared into each other's eyes. Kim looking up into emerald eyes, and Shego looking down into their match, they both held their gaze.

A minute stretched into five. Kim could feel Shego's warmth seeping into her through their contact. She placed her own had on Shego's to keep it in place. Kim moved her lips to speak, but shut it when nothing came to mind.

Shego leaned down slowly. Kim lifter herself up and their lips met softly. She go used her free arm to hold Kim to her and cautiously opened her mouth to Kim. The redhead squeezed the thief's hand on her belly and opened her mouth as well. The kiss became more passionate.

They continued to kiss while Kim struggled to sit up for a better position. Shego felt the same need and pulled the girl up so she was sitting in her lap. Kim wrapped her arms around the older woman's neck and pulled her closer. Shego placed her hands on Kim's back under her shirt.

As they continued to explore each others mouths Shego's right hand moved up and around to the front of Kim's chest. She gently cupped on of the redhead's breasts through the fabric of her bra. The younger woman moaned softly into Shego's mouth and pulled her closer still.

Then they both heard the front door crash open. "Shego!" came a too familiar voice. "I know your contract was up, but to make me wait for a bail hearing is just mean. I thought we were a sort of evil fa…mi…ly…" Dr. Drakken stepped into the parlor and froze.

Kim as perched on Shego's lap and the villainess still had her hand up Kim's shirt. Both women appeared disheveled. Drakken stared with a blank expression. The women returned it in kind.

Surprisingly the first person to form a coherent thought was the mad scientist. That thought was simply, 'No one will ever find my body.'


	5. Slippery Slope

Disclaimer: Kim Possible belongs to Disney, not me. Which is probably a good thing since I have a bad habit of destroying my property when I am in a foul mood….

--------

Ron, Yori, and Monique were sitting together at everyone's favorite faux Mexican restaurant. "Have you heard anything from KP, Mon?" asked Ron. The blonde sidekick was really starting to worry. It had been several hours since he had received a message from Dr. Director that Kim was in pursuit of Shego and the new mystery thief.

"You don't need to worry so much," replied Monique. "After what I saw at the club, I don't think Shego will hurt Kim."

"Isn't this all a little awkwierd to anyone else?" he practically shouted, drawing the attention of everyone in the room.

"Tone it down, Stoppable," replied Monique. "So what if Kim is into someone new? If I remember correctly YOU are the one that broke up with HER. So you don't get a say in who she sees."

"But it is Shego," Ron whined.

"Kim-san has the right to make her own choices, Ron-kun," added Yori.

"What if it is all one big trap? Drakken and Shego have played with Kim's emotions on more then one occasion," Ron was working himself up to another outburst. "Drakken could have his hands on her right now!"

--------

In the parlor of a beautiful estate on the outskirts of Go City, Dr. Drakken, evil genius and would be world conqueror did in fact have his hands on Kim Possible. He was using the heroine as a human shield. "You are the hero around here," he shouted. "Protect me!" He continued to steer Kim by her shoulders in an attempt to keep the redhead between him and one very pissed off green glowing villainess.

Kim thought about it for half a second. "Not so much anymore," she said sweetly. Kim shrugged off the mad scientist's hands and took one big step to the left. With a loud squeal Drakken dove behind the sofa inches ahead of a large ball of green plasma.

Shego started to stalk around the sofa for a clear shot. Kim decided that this would be her only chance to find out what Drakken wanted so she put a hand on Shego's shoulder to stop her for a moment. "Why are you here, Dr. D?" she asked.

"None of your business, Possible," he shouted back. The sofa exploded in a green fireball. Drakken made a mad dash to hide behind one of the plush chairs by the fireplace.

"Okay, okay," he replied from his new hiding place. "I need your help, Shego."

Shego lobbed a plasma ball that exploded a few feet about the chair. "No more contracts, little boy blue," she said.

"Freelance, then," he replied. "I really need that Frequency Amplifier Chip back for my newest and greatest plan ever!" Drakken stood up as he got caught up in the grandness of his own genius. "With that chip in my new Electro Assimilator I will control all of world's satellites. If the people of Earth want their precious television back they will have to make me the ruler of the world!"

"Not to mention you would have control over most communications and the weapons systems of every first world country," Shego nodded in approval.

Blink. Kim could practically hear the rusty wheels turning in the blue man' head. Blink.

Shego threw her hands up in disgust. "Doy, why do I continue to put up with you? Fine. I will help but I want double pay for both myself and my new partner."

"New partner?" Drakken's brain slowly came back online. His expression came alive again. "Oh yes, the news about your job in London. The reports said something about a new mystery thief," he rambled on. "But I will not let anyone that I have not met into our little evil family, Shego. You need to introduce me to her first." Drakken crossed his arms and tried to look firm.

Shego gave Kim a sideways glance. Was she up for some real villainy?

Kim shrugged. What were the chances it would actually work? This was Drakken after all. It wasn't like she would be helping someone who had a real shot at taking over the world. This was just for fun, right? And it was a chance to see things from Shego's perspective.

"Dr. D, meet Autumn," the green thief gestured to Kim.

There was a pause. "Is your partner behind Miss Possible?" He once again managed to duck a fireball aimed for his head. "What did I say?" he whimpered.

"I am Autumn, Drakken," replied Kim shaking her head. "I am Shego's new partner."

"You what?" The scientist slowly started to grin. Then he started to chuckle. Before long it was a full on evil laugh. "With the combined forces of Shego and Kim Possible, no one can stand in my way. I will rule the world!" The madman shook his fists at the heavens.

Kim turned to Shego. "No wonder you were always cranky when I busted up one of his plots. Did you have to listen to this every time?"

"After a while you just start to tune it out," Shego replied casually.

"And you stayed with him so long because?" asked Kim.

"Good benefits," replied the master thief. "And I got to fight you, of course."

"Shego, it is rude to talk about someone as if they weren't there," Drakken said. Shego made a guttural growl and leapt at Drakken.

Beep, beep, beep. Kim answered her Kimmunicator. "Hey, Wade," she said.

"Is that Drakken I hear in the background screaming for his mommy?" the hacker asked.

Kim had to speak up to be heard over the noise in the background. "Yeah, I'll tell you the story later." 'Edited for adult content,' she thought to herself.

"I can live with that. The reason I am calling is because of Ron. He is totally freaking out," said Wade. "He thinks that Shego has captured you or something."

"Can't you just tell him that I am fine?" she asked annoyed. In the background there was a thud and then merciful silence.

"Did Shego just kill Drakken?" Wade asked.

Kim looked over her shoulder at the smoldering heap on the floor by the fireplace. "He is still breathing…, I think," she replied.

"Riiggghhhtttt," said Wade. "I'll just tell Ron you will meet him for lunch tomorrow at Bueno Nacho. How does that sound?"

"Please and thank you," replied the redhead. She cut the connection and turned back to Shego. "Umm, is he going to be all right?" Kim asked.

"He'll be fine," Shego replied. "I have done worse to him. Maybe he will learn this time. Maybe." Shego grabbed her car keys off the coffee table. "What do you say we go out for a bite to eat and maybe some dancing afterwards?"

"Spanking," Kim replied with a smile. They left the still smoking form of Drakken on the floor to think about the consequences of interrupting Shego's fun.

--------

Noon the next day a very bleary eyed Kim Possible flopped into her regular seat across from her best friend since Pre-K.

"Whoa, KP," said Ron. "You aren't looking so good. Were you up all night chasing Shego?"

Kim had to hide a smile behind her cup. "Something like that," she replied.

"You do know Drakken is out?" said the blonde boy. "They could be up to something. It could have been a trap."

"Yeah, I saw him," she replied before she could stop herself.

"Oh, no, did he see you?" Ron asked. "What was he doing?"

Kim thought carefully before answering, "Smoldering."

"I didn't know Drakken smoked," said Ron. Kim laughed at Ron's interpretation of what she said.

"Let's not worry about villains today, okay? Tell me about how you and Yori are doing," she said. 'Anything to change the subject.'

Ron proceeded to ramble on about their trip back to Japan for twenty minutes until both of their Kimmunicators went off.

"Duff Killigan is attacking the Middleton golf tournament," said Wade. He has all of the players sealed up in some giant cage dressed up like a golf club bag. It is actually pretty funny looking."

Kim groaned. She was supposed to work with Shego tonight and that sounded a whole lot more challenging and fun then dealing with the mad golfer. "No," she said softly. Both Ron and Wade looked shocked, but she continued. "Let GJ or someone else deal with it. I already have plans tonight.

"But, KP," Ron started.

"I said no, Ron," Kim was starting to feel surer of her decision. "If you want to you can go. But I am tired of letting missions stop me from doing my own thing."

"Ron, I can get you and Yori there if you want," said Wade.

The blonde boy thought about it for a moment. "You are right Kim," he said. "You deserve a night off. Me and Yori will take care of it for you."

Kim felt guilty after hearing Ron's words, but she just said thank you and watched as Ron ran out the door.

"Do you think they will be okay, Wade," she asked.

"Ron's mystic monkey powers are getting better all the time and with Yori by his side they can handle Duff, no problem," said Wade. "Are you still going through with Drakken's job tonight?"

"I don't expect your help," she replied.

"Good, because I think this is where I get off, Kim," the hacker sounded a little sad. "Stealing is one thing, but working for Drakken, even though he probably won't succeed is just a little to far for me. Honestly I hope you fail, for once."

Kim sighed. "I understand, Wade."

"But when you are through with that I will be back," he said trying to smile. "Helping you with the London job was a blast. I got a real workout for my skills on that one."

Kim smiled. "That was a blast. I don't really like this full on villainy thing either, but I really want to understand Shego better and this is the best way I know how."

"Just be careful," said the hacker.

"I will," she replied. "And Wade, if you get a call about the robbery tonight, send it to Ron and Yori."

"Are you sure about that?" he asked.

"Yeah, I am sure," Kim replied. "What would it look like if you didn't?"

"I understand," replied the hacker. "Oh, by the way, I made that purchase you wanted. Everything should be in order by next weekend."

"Thanks, Wade. You rock," Kim said.

The redhead went home and did a small workout to limber up for the night. After a cool shower she slipped into her black suit and Autumn disappeared out Kim Possible's bedroom window.

--------

endnote: Thank you, again, to all of those that have taken the time to review. I started this project as an attempt to get past my writers block with a work of original fiction I have been working on for what seems like forever, but now I am finding that this is a lot more fun. I don't plan to give up on my original work, but I plan to finish this before going back to that. It is great to have some feedback on my writing. Your opinions mean a lot to me.


	6. Lows and Highs

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible, any of her fellow characters, or any of her cool toys. (Though it would be nice to have a few of her toys. I wonder what I would look like in the battle suit…. Hopefully not as bad as Kim's cousin….)

----------

'This is not good,' thought Ron Stoppable. Kim had picked a bad day to take off. First it was mister It's-not-a-skirt Killigan, and then Ron gets a call that Shego and Drakken are robbing the Middleton Research Center. What really made him nervous was how Wade had been concerned enough to say that they should be extra careful tonight. The genius knew something, but no matter how much he pried, Ron could not get him to say more.

When he heard the sound of voices up ahead Ron motioned for Yori to be quiet. An unnecessary thing to point out to a ninja, but Ron was focused on figuring out what was wrong tonight. With their backs to the wall the pair eased closer to the door where the sounds were coming from.

A quick peek around the corner gave Ron a snapshot of what was happening. Drakken was pacing the room while Shego was bent over a lock, picks in hand.

"Can't you just cut through it?" the madman asked. Ron heard the unmistakable sound of Shego's plasma flaring briefly. "Not me, the lock!"

Ron turned back to Yori. "You stop Dr. Drakken, I will try stalling Shego long enough for you to secure him," he whispered. Yori acknowledged the plan and Ron took a deep breath. He had the wistful thought about how easy this would be if Kim was here.

Ron led the charge. He headed straight at the back of the plasma wielder while Yori went left after Drakken. His plan was simple, surprise her, and if he was lucky, knock her out. If unlucky, try to avoid anything worse then first degree burns.

His masterful plan came to a screeching halt when he felt something slip between his legs and trip him. Ron felt the air rush from his lungs as he smacked the ground halfway to his target. Ron looked around for the cause of his fall. Looming over him was a woman dressed from head to toe in black. A full mask with built in goggles hid even her eyes.

The black thief swung a long staff at his head. Ron backpedaled quickly until his back was against the wall. Using the wall for leverage he managed to regain his feet and take up a defensive posture.

Meanwhile Shego had nabbed what they had come for. The green woman charged at Yori forcing the ninja to release Drakken and draw her fans in defense. Using an impressive series of flips and dodges she stayed a hair ahead of Shego's glowing talons. Ron tried to run to his girlfriend's aid, but was cut off by a staff smacking into his chest.

"Meet my new partner, Autumn," Shego taunted from the other side of the laboratory.

Autumn lashed out with a series of strikes that forced Ron to focus on his own defense. Using his forearms as shields he avoided several attacks that were designed to knock him out quickly. A straight on jab managed to slide past his defense, but to the left of his head. Ron curled his arm and held onto the end of the staff. With easy grace he dropped down and twisted around, wrenching the staff from his attackers hands. Coming back around he lashed out with his newly acquired weapon. Catching his opponent across the ankles sending her to the floor hard.

"Got to love the Mystic Monkey Powers, boo-yah," he crowed. His attacker did not stay down though. She came up swinging and Ron took a step back to give himself room to use the staff. But when he attempted to turn the weapon on its owner it collapsed to a short eight-inch stub. "Oh man, this tanks," he commented on the sudden change in his fortunes.

Unable to think of a better tactic Ron went with his old standby. He ran. He ran as fast as he could to stay ahead of his pursuer. While running he poked and prodded the staff in an attempt to make it expand again. He hit it on his palm. He pressed both ends. Finally, he tried to twist it open. That worked and the staff sprang back to its full length. Unfortunately for Ron, one of the ends was pointed at his face. His unconscious body slid to a stop directly behind Yori.

Seeing her opportunity, Shego threw a roundhouse kick that she knew would be avoided, but succeeded in making the ninja trip over her boyfriend and crash to the floor. Before she could move, a pair of glowing green fists were aimed directly at her chest at point blank range. "Stay," Shego growled.

Yori could only watch as Autumn approached and collected her staff from beside Ron. The masked thief flipped Ron over onto his back. A black glove turned the blonde boy's head back and forth so that she could inspect the bruise that was forming just below Ron's right eye.

"Will the Buffoon live?" asked Shego with her usual flippant tone. Inside the thief was concerned. Not for the sidekick, but for her partner. If Ron was hurt Shego knew her new partner would be miserable.

Shego was relieved when Autumn nodded and stood back up. The two thieves left to the sound of Drakken screaming for them to wait up.

Yori was left alone with an unconscious Ron. Rufus, who had been hiding for the duration of the battle, came out of Ron's pocket to inspect the battlefield. He chattered nervously and tried to awaken his friend and cheese supplier.

"Let him rest, Rufus-kun," Yori said. The young woman stared at the door where their enemies had departed. "He will need to recover as quickly as possible." She paused to review the fight on the canvas of her minds eye. "With Shego's new partner, we will all need to be at our best."

----------

"Finally my Electro Assimilator is complete." Drakken rubbed his tiny hands together in anticipation. "Do you see my genius now Kim Possible?" After a moment of silence Drakken continued. "Fine, Autumn then, but do you see it?"

Drakken turned to see that he was alone in the lab. "Autumn," he yelled. "Get in here!" No response. "Shego?" he asked weakly. "Anyone?"

Elsewhere in the sprawling lair Shego was on the hunt. She poked her head into lab after lab. She checked the kitchen, the living quarters, the hanger, the mainframe room, and on and on. The longer she looked the faster she started to move. Had her Princess fled? Was the fight with the sidekick too much?

The master thief worked her way up through the lair level by level. What would she do if Kim was gone? She was enjoying having the redhead around. If Drakken's stupid obsession had ruined her new partnership she would kill the blue moron.

Shego let out a sigh of relief when she topped the stairs of the helipad built high on the roof of the lair. Sitting on the edge at the far side was Kim with her mask in her hands. The redhead was staring off to where the woods that surrounded the lair met the brightening eastern sky. 

The green thief started to jog across the open landing zone, but was forced to pause when her breath was taken away. The sun had peeked above the horizon. The first beams of light had hit Kim's hair and it almost seemed to glow with some inner fire. It cast the younger woman in a glow that produced a vision that Shego was sure would stay with her forever.

Having heard the approaching footsteps, Kim turned and Shego was lost in her partner's eyes for a second time. There was sadness in those eyes that pulled hard on the older woman's heart. Shego came to sit by her partner. She made sure that when she was settled that their legs were firmly in contact.

The green thief was about to speak when Kim spoke up. "I am sorry, Shego, but I don't think I want to be a villainess. This just doesn't feel…" Shego placed an ungloved finger on Kim's lips.

"I know, Princess," she said. "But what about before Drakken hired us? How did that make you feel?"

"That was fun. I enjoyed it," Kim replied. "Can't we go back to that?" Kim sounded so hopeful that Shego would say yes.

"Of course, Pumpkin," she replied. "Just you and me robbing the world blind. How does that sound?"

Kim smiled for a moment and Shego's heart swelled. When Kim's smile slipped Shego's heart fell. 'Oh, no.' "What is it, Princess?" she asked with more concern slipping into the question then she would have liked.

"I'm sorry, but I have to stop him," Kim's eyes pleaded for understanding.

"Huh?"

"I have to stop Drakken," Kim tried to sound firm, but her voice shook a little with concern for what Shego would say.

"Oh, that," Shego paused for a moment then she smiled. "I wouldn't worry about that."

"I can't just hope the thing backfires," Kim said.

"No hope necessary," replied Shego with a smirk.

Kim arched an eyebrow and was about to say something when a loud explosion rocked the entire lair. They both had to hold on to avoid being thrown off the edge of the building.

After things settled, Shego pulled a small board of computer chips from her leg pouch. "One of the lessons from being a villain is that the power control unit is a very important part of any good doomsday device."

Five stories below they watched a blue form race from the lair patting at his lab coat to put out several small fires that speckled his body.

Kim let out a laugh and with it all of the tension of a few minutes earlier.

Shego rolled her eyes. "What ever turned that man's skin blue apparently made him fire resistant."

"That would explain how he survived working with you for so long," Kim quipped.

"Do you want to ask him for the formula before we leave?" Shego shot back.

Kim leaned a little closer and gave her partner a quick peck on the cheek. "Nah, I'll find my own way to avoid getting burned."


	7. Dance Partners

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or any part of the show. (Did anyone just hear the sound of a shotgun cocking?)

--------

Kim and Shego prepared to leave the lair. After gathering their few things the pair made their way to the hanger. Before they could actually escape Drakken's plea for help caught their ears. "I guess it wouldn't kill us to save him," Kim sighed.

Shego led the way as they jogged back to the main lab where the remains of the Electro Assimilator were housed. When they entered they saw the blue man being tied up by Ron and Yori.

"It is about time," shouted Drakken. "Stop them!"

Ron spun around to face the threat. Kim, who had not bothered to put back on her mask, met eyes with her long time best friend. Nobody moved for a moment.

"This is bad," Ron stated the obvious.

"So the drama," Kim replied in agreement.

The stalemate dragged on for a while longer. Shego grew tired of the feet shuffling and eye avoidance. "Dr. D," she said. "Autumn and I quit."

"You can't quit. We have a deal for the duration of this job," whined Drakken.

"Your toy went boom, moron," replied Shego. "The job is over." Shego turned to leave. Kim moved to silently follow.

"Wait, KP," said Ron. Kim turned back around. "Friend or not I can't just let you walk out of here, I am sorry." Ron looked nervous, but he obviously didn't plan to back down.

"Do you really think you can stop us," her voice pleaded for Ron not to do this.

"He might not be able to," said a new voice. "But we can." Global Justice agents began to spill into the lab through both doors and the windows. Dr. Director herself stepped out of the shadows. "Please do not resist, Miss Possible," she said.

"Can I resist?" asked Shego in her most snide voice. The green super villain's hands ignited. 

Several GJ agents fired their stun guns at her in response to the threat. Shego rolled out of the line of fire before lobbing a few shots back at the men. Two fell to the ground. That left about thirty-seven by her count.

Kim also sprang into action. Using the force of her expanding staff she launched herself over the heads of closest three agents. Landing she rolled into the middle of a tightly packed group of agents.

The close quarters meant the men couldn't effectively use their stun guns. Forced into hand to hand combat, the men were quickly out matched and four were soon knocked out.

Ron stood helpless as he watched his best friend and Shego methodically take apart the GJ offense. The blur that was Kim's staff only became solid as it slowed down enough to merely knock out an agent that had been trying to sneak up on Shego. The green thief's plasma unerringly caught anyone who got behind Kim. The teamwork that they portrayed made Ron a little jealous.

He was shook from his inner thoughts when a stray plasma blast shot in their direction. Ron and Yori both got out of the way, but Drakken was blindsided. "And I thought I had bad luck," Ron said to the sleeping scientist.

Dr. Director was also watching closely. It irked her to see some of her best agents receiving concussions, but another part of her mind was analyzing how well the pair of thieves worked together. If only there was a way to use that force for good. If only Kim had lured Shego back to the side of good instead of the other way around.

When Shego dropped the unconscious body of the last agent she turned back to the Director. "That was a good warm up," she said with her trademark smirk. "What else do you have for us to play with?"

"Nothing," replied Betty Director. "You can go now. But if you would just leave Dr. Drakken I would be most appreciative."

Shego laughed. "Have him, and good luck." The green thief jogged to the door and called for her partner.

Kim had approached Ron after the fight. "I am sorry, Ron. I just needed to…" she fumbled for the right words.

"It's okay," Ron surprised himself by saying. "We are still best friends, but we are going to have to have a serious sit down in the tree house soon."

That got the response he had hoped for, Kim smiled and she gave him a quick hug. "You are the best, Ron. I'll get a hold of you." The fallen hero disappeared from the lab after her new partner.

Betty Director approached Team Stoppable once they were alone. Alone meaning that they were the only three still standing. "I hope you will understand if Global Justice wishes to handle Shego and Autumn from now on. It would be best if you excused yourself from trying to capture them," she said.

Ron nodded. "I'll agree to that only if I get to speak to the Possibles first." Dr. Director agreed to that and started to wake her men. "They won't be easy to catch," Ron said before leaving.

"And harder still to keep in jail, I imagine," came the reply. "But that is why I need a plan." The Director was looking at Drakken while she spoke.

--------

Ron was picking through his mail. He had finally moved out of his parent's house and had taken over Kim's old apartment. So he had to sort what was his from what belonged to Kim. No one had seen the redhead in the week following the raid on Drakken's lair. Ron was not surprised. The pair would most likely lay low for a while.

He had completed his mission of informing Dr. and Dr. Possible. Not a fun conversation by any stretch of the imagination. It had actually been a relief when he had got the call from Wade saying that Drakken had somehow escaped, allowing him to skip out of the Possible's kitchen quickly.

Ron was pulled to the present when he found an odd envelope sealed with red wax. Breaking the seal he found an invitation card inside. In metallic red lettering it declared:

_Ronald Stoppable,_

_You are invited to a private party to celebrate the grand reopening of the Dragon's Den. Please bring this card and your choice of date to the Den at 8:00p on Saturday to help our new owners celebrate this new venture._

He flipped the card over. A black dragon breathing green flames dominated the backside of the card. In the bottom right corner were the initials A&S.

Ron was smiling when he picked up his phone and dialed. "Hey Yori," he said. "Would you like to go on a date Saturday?" There was a pause while he listened to her response. "And it would be _my _honor to pick you up at seven."

--------

"I don't think you quite understand the lifestyle of a thief, Kimmie," Shego said from behind the bar. Around them the party raged on. It seemed her Princess had invited half of Middleton to the Dragon's Den. In fact Shego was sure she had seen one of the Wegos dancing a few minutes before. The green thief once again checked the trap door she had built into the floor behind the bar when she had discovered Kim's plans for this party.

"Shego, it is fine. Wade has security under control, right Wade?" Kim said.

Wade, who had decided to show in person, held up a small touch screen computer showing his security grid. "If anyone tries to get in without one of the chipped invitations, I will know about it no matter which way they come at the building."

"See it is safe," said Kim. "Now come out here and dance with me. Besides, you are scaring the help." Kim was right. It was one thing to have the new boss hanging over your shoulder, but adding the fact that the new boss could throw plasma and was infamous for her temper made for what anyone would see as a hostile work environment.

With a sigh Shego stepped from her safe spot and let Kim drag her towards the crowded dance floor. "Kim, these people all have to know you jumped sides. Do you think you can keep them all as friends?"

"I am Kim Possible," she replied. "I can do…"

"Do not finish that statement," Shego interrupted.

"Well then look at it as my way of finding out who is still my friend and who is not," Kim said with a smile.

The green thief looked over Kim's shoulder at the pair approaching. "Well then lets start with them shall we," Shego pointed.

Kim turned to face Ron and Yori. Her hand snatched up Shego's for support. The redhead had been encouraged by Ron's words in the lair, but this could still go either way.

"Cause any trouble and we take it outside, Stoppable," Shego snarled.

"Whoa, Shego," said Ron. "I just want to talk to my friend. Besides Dr. Director said that Team Stoppable is not to try to catch you two," he said with a devious smile. "Do you think I could steal your girl for a dance, Shego?" Ron left Yori with the thief and led Kim out to the dance floor.

They danced for a minute before Kim spoke up, "I know I keep will keep saying this, but I am sorry, Ron."

"I just wish I understood it, KP," he said. "What is the draw?"

"You mean the stealing?" she asked.

"No, what is it about Shego," he asked.

"I know it is hard to accept it, but I like her," Kim said. "Is it because she is a woman?"

"That is a little odd," replied Ron. "But not what bothers me. Shego is, well, violent."

"She has a softer side, Ron," Kim said. "Don't tell her I said so, but we were in Kyoto a few days ago and she surprised me with a walk in the cherry blossom gardens while yhey were in full bloom. It was romantic."

"Kyoto, you say," Ron said. "Know anything about the robbery at the advanced robotics lab?"

Kim smiled, "Circumstantial evidence."

"Kimmie-cub!"

"Oh shit," Kim cursed.

"What was that young lady?"

"You told my father I would be here?" Kim accused Ron.

"Actually I did," said Wade. Shego and Yori had also both come over to see what the commotion was all about. "We have a problem."

"Drew Lipsky has kidnapped your mother!" James Possible shouted.

"What!"

"He is right, Kim," said Wade. "Drakken has kidnapped several prominent computer and neural specialists. It looks like his is working on an upgraded mind control chip."

Kim and Shego both groaned.

"I know the whole mind control thing has been overdone, but Drakken never did know when to quit."

"And with the knowledge of Kim's mom and the other specialist this could actually be dangerous," said Ron.

"We should be going, Ron-kun," Yori said.

"We are going with you," said Kim. "Nobody kidnaps my mom." Kim turned to her dad. "We will talk when I get back."

"Yes we will, Kim," said Dr. Possible. "But save your mom first."

"I think this might be a good time to give her your present, Shego," Wade said.

"I agree nerdlinger," said the green thief.

"Present?" asked Kim.

"Let's stop by my house and I will show you," said Wade.


	8. Traps

**Disclaimer:** Kim Possible is the property of Disney. The only thing I own in this story is the ideas for the Dragon's Den. (Which I will open someday when I am rich.)

--------

Shego and Kim followed Wade directly back to his house while Ron and Yori went to get their gear. Kim had already been in Wade's lab many times, so the new addition of a severely scorched target in the corner stood out to her immediately.

Before she could ask about it, Shego handed her the black battle suit and ordered her to go change. When Kim returned she tried again to ask a question but Shego beat her to the punch. "How does it work?" asked Shego.

"Just hold her hands and ignite," replied Wade.

"I can do that," Shego stood in front of Kim and took her partners hands. Wade pointed a scanner of sorts at them.

"Go ahead Shego," he said.

Kim fought the urge to pull away as her hands caught fire along with Shego's. "Hotter," ordered Wade. Shego pushed up the plasma flow to the point it was almost dripping from their hands. Kim marveled that she wasn't being burned. The original battle suit had been white with blue highlights. Wade's mods for Autumn had left it a solid black. Now the formally blue parts slowly grew green until they matched the green of Shego's cat suit.

The older thief released her hold and took a step back. "You look good in green, Princess."

"So the present is a new color scheme?" Kim was confused.

"Snap your fingers," said Wade doing so as an example.

Kim still looked confused, but did so and immediately her hands were engulfed in the same green glow as Shego. The redhead held her arms at full length and stared.

"Surprise, Cupcake," Shego was all smiles. "So, Wade, how long does a charge last?"

"It is only designed for emergencies," said Wade. "Autumn can keep her hands lit for about five minutes, but using projectile shots will each cost about a minute of burn time."

"I can throw plasma!" Kim said excitedly "This rocks!"

Shego gave Kim a quick tutorial on plasma throwing. With each throw at the target, the green highlights faded until it was solid black and her flame died.

The green thief gave her partner a fresh charge before saying. "Let's go hurt Dr. D."

"You mean save my mom," Kim corrected.

"Sounds like each of us has our own part to play."

When Ron and Yori arrived the attack force was complete. "Yori and I will be needing comm. units that match what Kim and Shego have," said Ron.

Wade gave Ron a blank look of innocence.

"Come on, Wade," Ron said. "Who else could make all the cool toys Autumn has been using?"

Wade rolled his eyes, but dug through a drawer and pulled out two of the spare headsets he had made for Autumn and Shego. "Don't worry," said Ron. "My lips are sealed as long as I get a cool expanding attack stick thingy."

"You are not going to be satisfied until you actually put your eye out, Stoppable," said the green thief.

--------

Mrs. Possible turned away from her computer monitor and rubbed her temples. Around her she could see her fellow hostages working under the tight guard of dozens of synthodrones. Each scientist had been given a workstation and vague instructions to create a mind control chip.

"Back to work, Dr. Possible," Drakken paused in his prowling of the lab.

"What is the point of this Lipsky?" she asked. The headache of working at the computer screen for twelve hours was making her grumpy. "Kim is just going to blow up your plan like she always does."

"Do you mean Autumn?" he sneered. "Last time I checked she wasn't in the hero business anymore."

"You kidnapper her mother," replied Anne Possible. "Hero or not what do you think she is going to do?"

"Well I had to," he replied while trying to look aloof.

"Had to?" she asked not sure if she really wanted to understand the madman's logic.

"Your name was on the list," he said.

"What list?" she sighed wondering where this was going.

"When I was escaping the Global Justice detention center I stumbled upon a list of neural and cyber specialist that GJ wished to recruit for a project to design the perfect mind control blocker," Anne could see the glint in the man's eye as he began to get excited. "So in my genius I realized I could use that same list of scientists to create the perfect mind control device that would be unstoppable!"

"Let me guess," she interrupted. "To take over the world?"

Drakken nodded enthusiastically.

"And where exactly did you find this list?" she asked fearing the answer.

"On the guards desk," he replied. "It had a shiny cover that said 'Top Secret'.

"And my name was near the top of the list," she stated.

"Oh, you've seen it?" he asked.

Anne Possible turned back to her workstation and shook her head. "I am going to kill Betty for this," she mumbled to herself.

--------

"So what's the plan?" Ron asked. All four were standing in the woods just beyond the perimeter of the sweeping searchlights.

"Yori would you take Ron and sneak in the back way," asked Kim.

"Of course Autumn-san," replied Yori. "Is it your plan to be the distraction while we rescue the hostages?"

"Sorry to leave you with the boring part," Kim said.

"No such thing when you are involved, KP," said Ron. The couple disappeared into the woods to sneak around the backside of the lair, leaving the thieves alone to storm the front gate.

"Let's make a game of this," suggested Shego.

"What are the rules," Kim asked.

"First to tag Drakken wins." Shego's hand ignited in explanation of what 'tag' meant.

"Sounds fun," Kim said. "But before we go I have something for you." The redhead held out something.

Shego took a small gray cube from her partner's hand. She held it close in the low light to see what it was. There was a hissing sound then she found herself encompassed in black smoke.

The green thief could hear Autumn's footsteps as the younger thief ran towards the lair. "Cheater!" Shego roared.

"What do you think I am?" came the reply. "Some goodie two shoed teen hero?"

Shego cleared the smoke cloud in time to see her partner scale the fence surrounding the compound. Autumn dropped down on the far side and zigzagged her way to the main hanger door avoiding the searchlights.

The pale villainess followed. Instead of simply avoiding the searchlights she took them out with a few well-placed plasma shots. Alarms began to sound throughout the lair.

When Shego entered the main hanger she found the remains of several synthodrones. Having more experience in this lair it was easy to guess which route Kimmie would take and she knew a better one.

Kim found her way blocked by a pair of automated laser cannons. The devices were mounted in the corners surrounding the access way that led to the various labs. When she rounded the corner they quickly locked on and opened fire. Kim was forced into a series of flips as she moved closer. Timing the shots she found an opening.

The redhead made a quick run up the side of the wall under one of the lasers getting just enough height to latch onto its mount. Grabbing the laser she pointed it at its match and opened fire. The other laser was burnt beyond recognition. Using the increased strength afforded y the suit she ripped the first laser from its mount and used it as a club against a new wave of synthodrones.

Meanwhile, using a less guarded hallway Shego arrived in the lab containing the prisoners first. When the alarms had gone off Drakken had his hostages corralled to the back of the room. A few drones guarded the scientists. 'Now where is Drakken?'

"Shego!" he said. "What are you doing here?" His voice came from nearby, but Shego couldn't quite get a bead on him.

"Just playing a game with Princess," she said sweetly. A smarter man would have been concerned by the sweetness in Shego's voice.

Drakken stepped from behind a computer terminal.

"It's a trap, you idiot," Kim's voice rang out, but not soon enough. A large plasma blast struck the man dead on, knocking him out cold.

"I win, Princess," Shego crowed. "You cheated twice and I still won!"

Kim rolled her eyes. Before she could respond the sound of new fighting reached them. Ron and Yori had finally made it. Their more cautious entry had taken much longer, but the pair was now taking down the few remaining synthodrone guards.

Once clean up was complete, Ron and Yori led the hostages out of the building. Shego collected her former boss/favorite target and led the way out of the lair and right into the open arms of Global Justice.

Shego dumped Drakken's body by the entrance. Kim and Shego stood alone facing a number of armed agents that they didn't even try to count.

Kim could see Betty Director and her mother just behind the wall of men. "Why don't you go ahead, Shego," Kim said. "I'll catch up."

"You sure, Princess," the green thief asked with concern.

"I need to have a word with Dr. Director," Autumn replied.

"This had better not be a plot to get out of helping me baby-sit Jesse. You are the one that volunteered us," Shego said.

Kim laughed. "I'll be home in a few hours." The redhead put an arm around Shego and pulled her in for a quick kiss on the lips. "Thanks for helping me rescue my mom."

When they separated Shego had a smile on her face. "See you later, Pumpkin." The villainess' escape was relatively smooth. It only cost GJ a few broken stun rifles and one helicopter.

Kim allowed herself to be handcuffed and escorted at gunpoint to the Director. "I can not believe you used me to get her," Kim heard her mother shouting.

The Director ignored Dr. Possible and faced Kim. "I see your partner has abandoned you, Miss Possible. Hard to trust a thief."

"Says the woman who set me up," Kim replied coolly. "And the name is Autumn to you."

"We set this up, not to catch you, but to show you that you are a hero, not a thief," Dr. Director said.

"Sorry, you got dragged into this mom," Kim said.

"I must say that I am really disappointed in this whole Autumn thing," said her mother. "But this situation is the Directors fault, not yours." The older Possible shot her old friend a look designed to kill.

Kim turned her attention back to the one eyed woman. "Leave my family out of this," she snapped. "Or I will do more then just knock out a few agents next time we meet."

"Threats, Miss Possible?" asked the Director. "I fear Shego is rubbing off on you too much."

"You want to see what else has rubbed off on me?" Kim held her cuffed hands up between herself and the Global Justice leader. Snap. Whoosh. Both the Director and Kim's mother took a step back as green plasma flared from Autumn's hands. The heat quickly weakened the cuffs enough that Kim could break them easily.

The redhead turned and raked the air between herself and her armed escort. The men back peddled at the surprise, giving her enough room to get past. Using her reservoir of plasma Kim made short work of the three trucks that had been used to bring all of the agents to the remote lair. While dodging the fire of dozens of stun guns Kim pulled out and threw all of her flash and smoke pellets.

Kim used the chaos to slip behind the wheel of a small blue sports car she found hidden behind one of the trucks. The car had the license plate GJ #1. That was the last time Dr. Betty Director would ever bring her personal car to a bust.

--------

The next night:

A high-pitched scream filled the manor. Shego hopped up from her bed and tossed the book she had been reading onto the nightstand. She quickly made her way to the room where her niece was sleeping. She kicked the door in and marched inside with hands alight. She scanned the bed and found that the little girl was missing. 

The green thief turned around and came face to face with Kim who was wearing an evil grin. But Shego was too concerned to notice it or the fact that Kim had her hands hidden behind her back. "Did you hear Jesse scream?"

"Did you scream, Jesse," Kim looked over Shego's shoulder. The older woman turned and looked down the other direction of the hall. Jesse was standing there with an evil grin and hidden hands too.

Shego realized she had fallen into a trap. "This is why I hate babysitting!" Four cans of silly string were unleashed upon the trapped villainess. Laughter followed the green thief as she attempted to outrun her giggling pursuers.

Downside of being the bad guy is you have to be in constant fear of ambush and you are always on the run.

--------

**Authors notes:** And so ends my first ever fanfic. It was a learning experience to say the least. I am looking forward to trying again. I see myself doing a sequel to this story. As any good sequel goes it will have to have bigger explosions and more Kigo.

Shego helped Kim rescue her mother. When Team Go disappears, Kim wants to return the favor. Now if only Shego actually wanted to rescue her brothers….


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry that this isn't a new chapter, but I am excited to announce that I've finally published a story on the Kindle. Please check out The Vampire's Ghoul by M.L. Keefer!


End file.
